reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Ghost Riders of Vengeance
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. Terms and Conditions * Must be friends with most or all posse members and be on good terms with them * Must not perform acts of stupidity while in free roam or gang matches (ie. shooting at own posse members OR their mounts) * Must have at least one gold weapon * Must have completed Single Player * Must have decent shooting in casual, normal and expert modes * Must, on a regular basis, have more kills than deaths in gang matches Members * Wint3r So1di3r * board horde * CBK x HONOUR * iMuteRzi * HaSSiKiLLr3Z * xXTwiNBlaD3Xx Public Enemies This is a list consisting of players who have made enemies with a member or members of our posse. Below are their names and why they are considered public enemies. Names on this list will be systematically hunted by our clan whenever and wherever our paths cross. * WickedRoar - guilty of being a troll, nobody likes a troll * swiss cheese - guilty of grand theft mount, if you want to ride a bull then get to level 50, dont kill and rob someone who worked hard to get what they have Ghost Riders Throughout History Caleb Two years after the end of the American Civil War a former slave named Caleb took in a wounded confederate soldier named Travis Parham and nursed him back to health. While working off his debt, Parham discovered a cave that held a collection of glowing skulls. Upon touching the skulls, Parham saw a vision of a hellish netherrealm populated by a creature with a burning skull for a head. Caleb told Parham that the creature he saw came from his ancestor's country and could be called upon when something needed to be made right; an instrument of vengeance. After Parham's, departure, Caleb and his family were murdered by a band of marauders led by George Reagan. Parham returned years later and swore to kill Reagan and his band, unaware that a mysterious cloaked rider was already on their trail. This Ghost Rider killed each of Reagan's men and finally Reagan himself, but the killers returned after having made a deal with a demon. In a final showdown between Reagan's band and the Ghost Rider, Parham discovered that the Rider was actually his former friend Caleb, powered by the Spirit of Vengeance that Travis had envisioned years before. Caleb gave Parham another vision of Ghost Riders throughout history, including ones from future eras, before departing. Caleb's current whereabouts are unknown but numerous sightings have been reported near Gaptooth Ridge. The Native When a group of ruthless bounty hunters decided to murder Native American women and children to sell their scalps, a Ghost Rider appeared and dealt out a severe punishment to all. This as of yet unidentified Ghost Rider is a skilled horseback rider and proficient with a bow and arrow. He is thought to only appear at times of great injustice towards his people and is known to them as 'The Spirit of Vengeance'. Many natives in the area have varying opinions on who the Ghost Rider could be. Popular beliefs indicate most believe him to be the vengeful spirit of Sitting Bull, Red Cloud or Crazy Horse. The Unidentified Native American's current whereabouts are unknown but numerous sightings have been reported near Tall Trees. G-Man Known only as G-Man, it can be assumed this Ghost Rider is employed by the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). This particular Ghost Rider doesn't work alone. He has a partner identified as Knuckles O'Shaugnessy, and together, they've taken out the Skin and Bones Club, a powerful underground gang stationed in New York. G-Man is an accomplished motorcycle rider and skilled in the use of a Tommy Gun, able to shoot with very high accuracy. Witnesses have reported seeing him use what seems like an endless amount of ammo, while never having to reload. G-Man's current whereabouts are unknown but numerous sightings have been reported near Blackwater. Unidentified (Believed to be John Marston) John Marston was born in 1873. His father was an illiterate Scottish immigrant who was born on a boat to New York City. John's mother was a prostitute who died during childbirth. John's father was blinded in both eyes during a bar fight in Chicago. In 1881, John's father died of unknown causes, thought to be by drink. John was only 8 years old at the time and was sent to an orphanage where he met his future wife, Abigail, with whom he promptly ran away. Both later joined Dutch's gang, where Dutch took care of John, teaching him how to read, how to shoot, and the ways of the West. After being seriously wounded in a bank robbery in 1908, John lost his sight in one eye and was left to die by Bill Williamson and his other former brothers in arms, Marston sought to retire from the outlaw lifestyle. Putting his past deeds behind him, he disappeared along with his wife Abigail Marston and young son Jack and purchased a ranch. Meanwhile, the federal government created the Bureau of Investigation, headed by Edgar Ross. One of their major goals was to rid the South of all of the violent gangs running wild and unchallenged, especially that of Bill Williamson's. Edgar decided to use an ex-associate of Williamson's to hunt him down: former outlaw John Marston. By kidnapping John's wife and son, Edgar forced him to comply. Eventually confronting and killing Williamson. Ross tells John that he needed to kill Dutch Van Der Linde, former leader of John's old gang, or he will never see his family again. John, along with Ross, Archer Fordham and other Bureau Agents met in several fights across West Elizabeth against Van Der Linde and his gang of Natives, but he escaped capture every time. Eventually, John and the Bureau joined the US Army in ambushing Dutch's hideout. He confronted Dutch himself, who warns John that the government will always find a new "monster" to justify their pay. Rather than dying by John's hand, Dutch chose to commit suicide by falling from a cliff. After the raid, John is released by the government and finally reunited with his family at their ranch in Beecher's Hope. He settled down with his wife Abigail and teen son Jack, along with old family-friend Uncle, and attempted to return to a crime-free life as a farmer with his family. However, as per Dutch's warning, Edgar double-crossed John. He, along with the Bureau and US Army, launched an attack on the Marston ranch. Uncle was killed during the gunfight, while John and Jack continue holding off the attack. John told Abigal and Jack to run while he stays behind in the barn to defend them. But in reality, he realized that the only way to save his family from the governments's crosshairs is to lay down his life so they can be free. John sacrificed himself in a desperate last-stand against Ross and his men. After exiting the barn calmly and standing before a large firing-squad, he drew his pistol and took out as many men as he could until they opened fire on him. Still standing, with multiple bullet wounds on his bloody body, he breathed vigorously and dropped his revolver, fell to his knees and then eventually collapsed to the ground. As Ross watched Marston dying, he is clearly satisfied with knowing that the final member of Dutch's gang is dead. Ross and his men left the ranch. Abigail and Jack, upon hearing the cease-fire, returned to find John's body in a pool of blood. They then proceed to bury him up on top of the hill overlooking the ranch, alongside Uncle. His grave is inscribed "Blessed are the Peacemakers." John's death at the hands of Ross was a poetic end to his life. He sacrificed himself to save his family so they could lead a better life, the reason he sought forgiveness in the first place. Knowing John was dead, Ross wouldn't follow Abigail or Jack so desperately any more, allowing them, and more importantly Jack, to start life fresh; finally gaining Redemption. Eventually, Jack found Ross, who had retired from the Bureau a glorified hero, and announced he had come to avenge his father. The two dueled on the Mexican side of the San Luis River, with Jack defeating Ross and causing his body to fall back into the river. However, it appears John's taste for vengeance wasn't fully satisfied with the death of Agent Ross at the hands of his son. A mysterious figure has emerged in the region claiming to be the vengeful spirit of John Marston, proclaiming how he will never stop hunting those responsible for the injustices done to him, his family and the innocent over the course of his life. Numerous Bureau agents and government officials known to have been involved with Marston have been reported missing or dead. Various witnesses have also reported seeing this figure clearing out hotspots known for gang activity. Marston's current whereabouts are unknown but numerous sightings have been reported near Breecher's Hope, Blackwater, Armadillo, MacFarlane's Ranch, Fort Mercer, Pike's Basin, Tumbleweed Nosalida, Tesaro Azul, Twin Rocks and Gaptooth Ridge.